


love

by Anotherlovely



Category: bts
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bar, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse, Yoongi hurt, gang member jhope, gang member jungkook, prgnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlovely/pseuds/Anotherlovely
Summary: yoongi is in -what he thinks- is a loving relation with his alpha dohyung. Even with all the pain his alpha brings him, he still agrees to have pups with him. one night while yoongi is walking home from work, a mysterious alpha talks to him and yoongi continues to see this alpha around him but, who is he?will yoongi realise that his alpha is abusive before its too late or will he forever be stuck in a toxic relationship?[TRIGGER WARNING]This fic includes serious topics such as rape and physical abuse. These topics can be very difficult to read so make sure you read every chapter with caution. If any part of this fic makes you feel uncomfortable, please read something else.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

There were only a few people left in the bar. All of which were gathering their things and leaving.

"yoongi, you can go home now, I'll finish packing up."

"yes, hyung. Thank you."

"be careful though, it's getting late."

"I will be."

The dark never scared me, neither did walking home alone. Being outside in the cool night air made me feel free.

It was almost 11.00pm, dohyung will be expecting me home soon. I should hurry.

"hey, little omega. What are you doing out here all alone? Where's your alpha?"

I may not be afraid of the dark or walking home by myself but I'm not stupid. I keep my head down as I walk past.

"aren't you going to answer me?" he sounded agitated so I pick up some speed, moving my legs faster by the second.

I feel a hand on my shoulder but I'm too proud to let out a sound.

The alpha turns me around to face him. Hes just a dumb brat. His face is still covered in baby fat. The people behind him though, are big and muscular.

"such a pretty omega."

"take your hand off me." it was difficult to keep my voice steady, while I'm not afraid of this brat, I am afraid of what his scent might bring.

"why don't you ask nicely? Maybe me and my friends here will kindly walk you home."

"I can walk home fine by myself. Now, would you take your hand off of me?"

The alpha pushes me against the wall with little force and sticks his nose in my neck, sniffing at my scent glands.

"such a delicious scent."

It feels as though there's an earthquake, yet I'm the only one shaking.

"please, I h-have an alpha."

"you think I care if you have an alpha or not?"

"oye, let the boy go, it's not good to mess with another alphas bitch."

The alpha holding me steps back. Looks me up and down with a devilish smirk. He wipes away a single tear that's falling down my face. "get home safe, pretty omega."

His hands were so soft.

..

...

..

"dohyung, I'm home."

"bout time, I'm starving. You should have come home earlier to make me dinner."

"I'm sorry. You know I had work."

"yeah, well you know I need to eat. You should be thankful I still let you work."

"yes, I'm sorry. I'll make you something to eat right away."

Forgetting about the encounter with the alpha from earlier! I take off my coat and make my way into the kitchen to make something for my alpha.

Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

I don't know why he couldn't just make something himself, he has two hands of his own.

As I'm mixing the pot on the stove my alpha comes up and hugs me from behind.

"why do you smell like another alpha?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"it's probably from one of the costumers. I'll go shower once I've finished with this."

"I don't want the scent of another alpha on you." he grabs me on my arm and drags me down the hall, into the bathroom. He practically throws me into the shower causing me to bump my head.

He grabs the shower head and turns it to the hottest temperature.

It stings as it hits my skin."dohyung stop. Please, it hurts."

"shut up!"

It's so hot and I'm so thirsty. My head hurts and I feel kind of dizzy.

"alpha. Not feeling good." were the last words I said before I couldn't see anything and then soon after my thoughts went black too. 

..

...

.

I woke up in bed, all alone. Dohyung must have gone to work. What is the time?

4:00pm

Oh. Dohyung should be home very soon. I should get up and get ready. I have to be at the bar in two hours for my shift.

"yoongi, you don't have work for another two hours right?" he's home already. This is gonna be difficult.

"that's right."

"perfect. I only need an hour with you before I'm done."

"dohyung. No I have to get ready now. I'm not in the mood to fuck anyways."

"come one. I'm just asking for a quicky. I live you yoongi and I just want to have you before you go to work."

He only wants to fuck because he loves me. What reason do I have to say no?

"okay"

It always hurts when he enters me but that's just because I'm so much smaller than him. If I was bigger it wouldn't hurt at all.

He only lasts 10 minutes before he comes. He pulls out fast, leaving a stinging sensation down there.

"yoongi, I've been thinking a lot and, I want you to carry my pups and for us to have a family together. Do you want that too yoongi?"

"yes! Oh my god yes dohyung. I wanna have pups with you."

He kisses me passionately "I love you so much yoongi, I can't wait to fill you with my pups." 

...

He fell asleep with his arm draped over me. He did stay up late because of me last night.

Dragging myself out of bed - being careful not to wake him up - I walk into the bathroom.

I must still be half asleep.

I rub my eyes trying to wake myself up.

I guess he threw me too hard? There's a huge bruise on the left side of my forehead. It's a mix of purple green and yellow - nothing a little makeup won't hide - most people are used to seeing me with a bruise by now so no one will really care all that much.

Besides it will fade away soon, its really not a big deal.

And he only threw me like that because he loves me. I would be upset too if he had the scent of another omega on him.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into wok I can't help but smile. Dohyung asking me to have pups with him was so sweet. 

Even the face jin pulls when he looks at my forehead fails to upset. To be honest I don't know why he looks so upset from seeing a bruise on me. I'd be used to it by now If I were him.

"You look happy today. Did something special happen?"

"maybe."

"come on yoongs, spill."

"okay. Dohyung and I are gonna start trying for pups!" jin hyung looked a little disappointed at what I said.

"are you sure you're ready? You're only 23.you have plenty of time to have pups."

"hyung. Why can't you be excited for me? I wanna have pups so bad. And I love dohyung so much and he loves me."

"i know yoongi but you need to think about it more. Having kids will change your life. You may be too busy to work here."

"maybe you're right but, I've always dreamed about having pups of my own."

"do you really want to have pups with dohyung?"

"yes."

"okay. If that's what you want."

"it is hyung. You don't have to worry, you'll still be my favourite hyung."

"you better invite me to your baby shower."

"you'll be on the top of the invite list."

"good-"

"excuse me, we'd like to order."

I turn around to see the alpha from last night, smirking right at me.

"ID?" this brat shouldn't be in here. He's probably not old enough to drink.

His friends start laughing behind him.   
He hands over his ID, and Im shocked to see that he's 21.

"is this fake?"

"nope. Dry martini please."

I make him his drink and pass it to him. He grabs my hand. "what are you doing, let go."

"what happened to your forehead?"

"none of your business. Take your drink and go."

He stares at me for a moment longer before leaving.

The rest of the night is reasonably busy. I don't have a single second of down time.

It's coming up to closing time and it's still busy - one table in particular is making a bunch of ruckus.

"we have to start packing things up, else we'll never get outta here." hyung said as he was drying a glass.

"I wish that table would hurry up and leave. It will be difficult to talk a bunch of alphas into leaving."

"the boss will be here soon to close up, so they'll have to leave then."

"thank goodness for Mr. Kim."

"you know you can call him namjoon, right?"

"yeah? Is that what you call him when you're making love?"

Jin gasps loudly and throws his dirty dish rag at me.

"hey, I was just asking a question."

"you should know not to ask an omega about his sex life."

I walk away with the rag and wipe down some empty tables.

"pretty omega, get us another round of drinks would you!"

"we're about to close."

"come on. One more round for us sugar." the alpha kept persisting for more drinks but if we give them more they could be here for another hour.

Luckily namjoon walks in, and convinces the group of alphas to leave.

"good job for tonight yoongi. Will you be okay getting home? Jin and I can drop you off?"

"I'll be good. Its only a 20 minute walk."

"are you sure? It's getting pretty late."

"I'm sure, thank you Mr. Kim."

"alright. Get home safe then."

"I will."

I put on my coat and wrap my navy and black striped scarf around my neck before leaving.

"byr Jin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"bye yoongi."

..   
.

.

"it's so cold. I should ask if dohyung will pick me up during winter."

"who's dohyung" I turn around and push whoever it was who asked but failed miserably and scoffed seeing it was the alpha from last night.

"leave me alone, its none of your business." turning around I continue to walk again until I feel large arms wrap around me from behind and a head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm just making sure you get home safe little omega."

"I don't need you to do that. Go away."

"come on. I waited outside in the cold for you. At least let me walk you home."

"no. I need to get home, please go."

"what's the rush?"

"someones waiting for me. They'll be worried if I don't get home soon."

"is that someone dohyung? He's one lucky alpha to have an omega as sweet looking as you. I hope he wasn't the one who did that to your face."

"I fell, he would nev-it's none of your business."

"how can an omega so sweet looking be so sour to me? I'm jungkook by the way."

"I never asked." the alpha stops there as I continue down the path back to my house.

I wonder when it will start snowing?

Walking up to the door I notice all the lights are turned off. Dohyung must be asleep, I should be quiet.

Unlocking the door I notice that the room down the halls light is on - is he still awake? I take off my scarf coat and shoes. As I walk down the hall I notice something soft under my feet.

Rose petals?

They lead to the room. Did dohyung plan something nice? I eagerly make my way down the hall and open the door. The room is lit with cinnamon scented candles and there's rose petals all throughout the room.

"there's my sweet omega."

"did you do all this?"

"of course. Only the finest for my omega. What are you doing still standing there?"

I walk over to him and he immediately brings me into his arms.

It stars with just a kiss and then he unbuckles my belt as I take off my shirt. He picks me up and lays me flat on my back. He tugs my pants off and immediately glides his fingers along my entrance.

"so much slick, do you really want me that badly?"

"yes alpha, I want you so bad."

He kisses me softly and makes his way down to my neck and kisses me right on my gland but then he stops. He sniffs my neck before pulling back.

"you smell like that alpha again."

"..."

His eyes begin to twitch in rage. I see as his whole body stiffens and doesn't seem to move.

"I'm sorry. He keeps coming into the bar."

Slap!

My head snaps to side fast and my eyes begin to water.

"keep your mouth shut. You know I love you right?"

"ye-s."

"what I'm about to do, I'm doing because I love you."

Before u figure out what he means, I feel him thrust his way inside me. Forcing his way deeper and deeper.

"stop, your hurting me, ple-"

His left hand is covering my mouth.

I try to remove his hand, scratching at it and hitting it but it doesn't budge, all that happens is his other hand coming up to my neck. His long fingers wrap around my neck - there so warm.

He only puts enough pressure around my neck to make me dizzy and weak, until I let go of his hand.

He makes his final thrust as he exits his load into me.

"get out sleep on the couch. I can't look at you right now."

im in shock. Did he really just fuck me and then tell me to leave?

I get up and feel his semen fall down my leg before I make it to the door I watch as the floor becomes closer to me.

I hear the thump I make as I collide with the floor but everything after that is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> dont forget to leave comments and kudos as it helps me to update faster.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in bed. The thick blanket covering me but I still feel cold.

I thought I couldn't sleep here. How did I get here? Did dohyung bring me here? He can be very sweet at times.

I sit up but instantly decide to lie back down as there's someone banging on the inside of my head as if it were a door.

I look to my side table to see its only 11:00am.

Im not normally awake at this time.

The door to my room opens and in walks dohyung. He's holding a tray with what smells to be French toast.

"hey yoongi. How are you feeling?"

"my head hurts a little but I'm fine."

"i put some pain killers on the tray but eat something first before you take them. you had me so worried."

"i'm sorry."

"don't be. when you wouldn't wake up i didn't know what to do. i was so scared."

"im okay now, theres no need to worry."

he helps me into a sitting position so i can eat the food hes prepared for me. moving hurts my head a little bit but its not too bad. pick up a knife and fork and start to dig in.

"you don't need to worry about last night, i called your boss and let him know you were unwell."

"what?"

"you were out cold, i thought it would be best to call so you wouldn't get fired."

"how long was i out for?"

"just yesterday but you're fine now, so its nothing to worry about."

"yeah.."

"what do you think? of my cooking skills."

"there good. its very yummy."

"well eat up. i took the day off work so i'll give you lift in when your shift starts."

i don't think i'm able to stomach the rest of this toast but he'll be mad if i don't finish it. what should i do? 

i could flush it down the toilet. i get up with a hiss - my head is pounding and my lower half hurts. i flush the food down the toilet. i know its bad to flush bread down the loo but i think i would throw up if i ate anymore and he would get mad if i didn't finish it - there was no other way.

i jump in the shower, noticing a mixture of dried blood and semen between my legs. damn this is going to be a pain to wash. 

it took a solid half hour to wash everything away. i grabbed a towel, dried myself and jumped back into bed.

i slept for another few hours before dohyung woke me up. "you have work in an hour, you should get ready."

i sit up and take the forgotten pain killers from earlier. i get up, get dressed into my uniform - black jeans with a white button up, before leaving the room. it hurts to walk but hopefully the pain killers will numb the pain soon.

"hey! You want anything to eat before you go to work?"

"I'm good."

"okay, get in the car and I'll drop you off."

It's a long ride to my workplace. He takes the longest route possible while he talks about his work and how much harder it is than working at a bar.

For the record, he's a police officer. He mostly just does paperwork at the station - at least that's what he tells me he does.

Eventually he pulls over right by my work. He kisses me and wishes me well before I get out.

I wave him off and walk inside. The pain killers seem to be helping.

"where were you yesterday?"

"I was unwell."

"that's the same thing dohyung said. Are you sure he's good for you? I know you can do so much better than him."

"of course he's good for me. He treats me well. In fact! Today he made me breakfast in bed."

"ahuh. Well no more sick days then. Next time your not here! I'm breaking into your house and stealing you."

"kidnapping isn't very legal hyung."

"youre killing me. Just get started in work."

"you're the one talking to me."

"oh by the way, a young boy came in asking for you. Said his name was jungkook. Is he a friend of yours?"

"no. More like a stalker."

"a stalker? Does my precious little yoongi have an admirer?"

"stalkers and admirers aren't exactly the same thing."

"but he's so cute."

"aren't you a bit old to be calling him cute hyung?"

"aissh. Calling me old? I'll have joonie fire you for that."

"like he would. I'm his best employee."

"he says everyday that I'm his number one employee."

"yeah and you only have that title because you're fucking him."

"just be quiet and get to work."

There's never really much to do here until it gets busy. My only job here is to make drinks and wipe down tables.

"you weren't here last night. Was it your day off?" its that alpha, What was his name? Jungkook?

"something like that."

"that's not very nice costomer service. How did you get this job?"

"I'm good at it."

"hmm? And what else are you good at?"

I shoot the alpha a glare - he doesn't need to know that. "are you wanting a drink or something?"

"or something."

I roll my eyes, "order something or leave."

"can I not order you?"

"get out." I point to the door, If he's not going to order he can leave.

Surprisingly, he leaves without a fuss.

If dohyung knew this was the brat talking to me I bet he'd laugh right in his face. Alphas who look 16 have no chance with omegas like me.

..

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> dont forget to leave kudos and comment your thoughts down below as it helps me to update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks go by.

One line for not pregnant, two lines for pregnant.

Jungkook, that alpha, hasn't been back since I told him to leave.

I'm not disappointed about it, he had only caused me trouble in the short time he had been around, its just, I wonder what he's up to.

Dohyung and I have been trying for a pup every night. He's really persistent even when I tell him we don't need to do it every night.

He hasn't done anything too bad to me either. He's been treating me really sweaty as of late. Probably because we're trying so hard for a pup.

Now that I'm sitting here with a pregnancy test in hand, anxiously waiting to see if I'm pregnant with dohyungs pups I can't help but wonder if I'm ready.

One line for not pregnant. Two lines for pregnant.

I know it's selfish since we've been trying so hard but there's something deep down in the pits of my stomach telling me, I don't want a pup. I don't know if I should believe it or not.

One line for not pregnant, two lines for pregnant.

Two lines.

Two?

Two lines - am I really?

I run out of the bathroom and to my alpha, jumping up and down with joy.

"what is it, can't you see I'm watching something?"

All thoughts of joy are swept away.

"well? Spit it out."

"I, it can wait."

"didnt think you had anything important to say."

I guess it's not really all that important. It can't wait. His show will end soon but this pregnancy is here for another 40 weeks. I can always tell him later.

Disapointedly I go back to the bathroom and clean up the mess I made.

I have huge bags under my eyes. All this extra sex we've been doing has been cutting into my sleeping hours. Does he not realise I have work too?

Maybe, if I get to work early, jin will be there early too and I can tell him about the little bundle of joy growing in me?

Yeah.

I get ready.

Say goodbye to my alpha.

Put my winter coat on.

Walk to work.

Ope- the door is locked. I guess jin doesn't come early.

I guess I'll have to wait. Its only an hour so he should be here in 30 minutes to open. Maybe.

It's so cold. I might have to get some gloves because these pockets aren't good enough to keep my fingers from falling off.

I probably look weird standing outside of a pub, waiting for it to open. People probably think I'm an alcoholic or something.

Time passes by slowly but eventually jin and Mr. Kim show up from around the corner.

I wish my alpha would hold my hand like that.

"yoongi? Why are you so early, is everything okay?" jin asks.

"yes hyung, Everything's fine."

"it's feezing, hurry and get in." Mr. Kim says after he unlocks the door and holds it open for jin and I.

"why were you standing outside?"

"the doors were locked."

"you shouldn't have come so early. It's too cold to be standing outside like that."

"sorry hyung."

"just don't do it again."

Jin seems really disappointed about something. Maybe my news will cheer him up? I should probably ask what's bothering him first.

"is everything okay hyung? You seemed stressed."

"everything's fine, it's nothing you need to worry yourself with."

So it's not fine? Why should I not worry myself with it? I thought we're friends.

"are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just get ready to start your shift."

Maybe we aren't close enough for me to tell him my good news. I guess I have only been working here for the last 3 years and we've only really started talking more this year.

No. We're not good friends, just workmates.

I'll tell dohyung when I get home. We can celebrate then.

It was a long shift but it eventually came to an end. I said goodbye to jin and started my walk home.

It suddenly starts to snow. Little drops of white dust fall in my hair. I life the hood of my coat up to cover my head. Crossing my arms across my chest in an attempt to warm myself up as I Co tinue the freezing walk home.

"if it isn't my favourite little omega."  
Huh, that voice sounds familiar. But I'm too cold to turn around to see who it is.

"are you okay? Isn't it a bit cold to only be wearing one coat?" oh it's that alpha.

"I'm fine."

"no, you're shivering. Let me buy you a hot drink."

"I'm almost home."

"let me walk you home."

"no, I'm fine."

"is this because of your alpha?"

"what?"

He wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder.

"you smell different today."

Do I?

"are you wearing a perfume or something?"

"no."

"wait, are you? I heard omegas scents can change when their pregnant but are you really?"

"what? Why are you acting weird?"

"im not acting weird."

"yes you are. You're normally so mean and then you disappear for two weeks and come back a completely new person."

"you thought I was mean?"

I didn't really, he was just really annoying.

"who are you?"

"I'm Jungkook, you know this already."

"I should go. Bye Jungkook."

"if your alpha ever troubles you, tell me. I can help you."

"what's some bratty little alpha gonna do against my alpha? Huh?"

"you don't know what I'm capable of."

"yeah well, you don't know what he's capable of."

"so he has done something."

"there is nothing wrong with me and my boyfriend so leave it alone."

I walk away, ignoring anything bad he has to say. I'm finally home and all the lights are off.

I walk in and find him asleep in bed. He must be tired.

I change myself out of my uniform and into some warm pajamas.

I'm disappointed I didn't get to tell anyone.

I guess Jungkook kinda knew. That's nice.

.

...

.


	5. Chapter 5

"yoongi, wake up."

"hmm. Need more sleep."

"yoongi. We need to try for pups before I go to work. It will only take a few minutes."

"we don't need to." I say still half a sleep.

"you don't want to have pups with me anymore, is that it?" he asks! Rage in his voice, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head while he straddles my waste.

"no, that's not it." I- do I really want to tell him about such good news when he's angry? It will ruin the moment.

"then what is it then?" he says as he gets closer to my face,whispering in a dark voice.

"I-I'm" I should just tell the truth "I'm pregnant."

"you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for a good time."

"you should have told me straight away. I'm going to work, do something useful today, instead of just lazing around."

He leaves me there. I knew telling him then would ruin the time we would celebrate the news of our first pup.

I'm too tired to fully process what just happened so I go back to sleep for a few hours.

I wake to a delicious smell of bacon oozing into the room. I could hear the loud sizzle all the way from the kitchen.

I check the time, it's 2:00pm.

Following the noise and the smell I find dohyung cooking in the kitchen.

"is that my wonderful omega I hear?"

"are you cooking bacon?"

"and eggs, grab a couple plates from the cabinet for me to serve it up." I grab two plates, being careful not to drop them.

"go take a seat and I'll bring your food over."

It only takes a few minutes for him to place a plate of perfectly cooked bacon and eggs in front of me - with how good a cook he is you'd think he'd cook all the time, instead of having me do it for him.

"I'm sorry I got mad this morning, I'm just upset you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you straight away, it's my fault."

"I was thinking, now that you're pregnant, it's probably best you stop working at that bar."

"but,i like it there and jin-hyung always says I'm doing great."

"I know but being around all of that alcohol will be bad for our future pup. I'm concerned over their safety and just as importantly, yours."

Awe, he's just looking out for me and our pup.

"I-I'll talk to jin-hyung tonight. Maybe I can just take time off and go back."

"I'd rather you just quit. I don't like it that my omega works, it makes me feel like I'm failing as an alpha."

"you're not, you're providing for me and you'll be providing for this little thing too, be proud of yourself. I work because I enjoy it not because I have to."

"don't you enjoy other things?"

"yes but-"

"then do those, I promise, you'll enjoy not having to work late nights and when this pup comes along you won't have time to work. You need to quit yoongi."

He does have a point. A child is a lot of responsibility and time. I won't be able to work and take care of one. But do I really want to give up my job, which I've had for years?

Jin was right, this was a big step.

I do want pups with him and after this first one we'll probably have more so I should quit. Its best to leave things when they are good instead of when you just can't do it anymore - it will save me from disappointment in the long run.

"okay, I'll quit, but I still need to talk to jin-hyung about this."

"oh, thank you yoongi, we're gonna be so happy."

I know, that's why I'm going to quit - for the both of us.   
..

...

.

"yoongi, you're late. Hurry up and get back here, we're busy for once." jin said as he was scrambling around behind the bar counter mixing drinks.

"sorry hyung." I dump my coat in the back room and rush out to help jin.

I never intended to be late, dohyung offered to drop me off and he lost track of time. I probably should have just walked.

The bar was chaotic for the next two hours or so before it started to slow down. It wasn't until another hour passed that they could finally relax a bit.

"now, are you going to tell me why you were late?"

"it's, well, dohyung-"

"dohyung again? He's always getting you into trouble."

"you're always blaming him for shit he's not responsible for and I'm sick of it."

"sick of it? I'm trying to help you yoongi. Can't you see, he's bad for you?"

"no, I can't because you're making it up. He loves me. In fact, I'm pregnant with his child and we're going to be a happy family."

"pregnant? Since when?"

"like you actually want to know?"

"I do, yoongi, okay we're friends-"

"that's bullshit and you know it, you don't give a flying rats ass about me."

"yoongi, you have no idea how much I care about you."

"then why are you always telling me how terrible dohyung is for me? And crushing all of my dreams of finally having a pup?"

"yoongi, i-"

"it's okay, you don't have to pretend like you care anymore. I quit. Now you never have to see me again."  
I'm done with him nagging me about dohyung and I had to quit anyways so better sooner than later, i guess.

I'm so pissed I don't even grab my coat. I just walk out into the cold air and make the half hour walk home.

Jin should understand. He has namjoon. He also wants pups so why would he tell me not to have one?

He's so inconsiderate.

Fuck it's cold. It's always cold. I must be dying.

Luckily I'm almost home,where I can tell my loving alpha about hoe I quit my job.

I hope I never have to see seokjin again.

...

.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> i know im not the best writer but i enjoy writing and all the kudos have really helped me stay motivated.
> 
> since yoongi has just left the bar he worked at i wonder what will happen next?????


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda just filler...

2 months later...

Its been awhile since I've left the bar - since I've left this house. i didnt realise that by quiting working at the bar i'd also be abandoning my freedom.

It gets really lonely here too. dohyung picked up extra hours at work to "take care of me and our pup." he can be really thoughtful at times.

It's nice to have someone truly care for you - I do wish he wouldn't work so much though.

I wonder if he'll officially mate me after this pup is born? we've been dating for a few years now, its about time we make us official.

I feel like im ageing in years by the minute with my thoughts. 

I know he really loves me and cares for me dearly but I wish he would calm down. I hate it when he shouts at me - even if its coming from a loving place. 

what I hate even more than him shouting at me is the bruises and bumps he leaves on me. I know its because ive been bad and need to be taught a lesson but im carrying our pup and he could seriously hurt it.

I'd never forgive myself if i let him hurt the little angel growing in me.

The front door opens and i hear dohyung walk into the kitchen - shit. i haven't started dinner yet.

"why is there nothing cooking? im starving. do you expect me to work all day and then come home and cook dinner for you too?"

"No, im sorry. I'll start dinner right away."

We both have our own tasks. he works and I take care of the house. its fair that way. I just always forget my part.

I wonder if namjoon treats jin this way? is our relationship normal?

I hope jins doing okay. I left us on such a bad note - he must be pissed at me. I wish I could apologise but if dohyung found out I left the house without his permission.. it sends chills down my spine just thinking about it.

jin probably found a replacement for me. I hope its someone good. jin deserves a good workmate. he always laughs at everything and really wants you to succeed.

maybe I can convince dohyung to let me visit the bar sometime. he'll say no at first but im sure if I annoy him enough, he'll eventually say yes.

I think dinner should be almost done.

"dinners almost ready."

"bout time."

he sits at his end of the table, waiting for me to bring him his plate. once its set in front of him, he doesn't wait for me to sit down with him, he just starts chomping down on his meal.

I sit on the opposite end of the table to him. ith my plate full.

"I know youre pregnant but do you really need that much food?"

looking down at my plate, I notice it is a lot of food. I have been eating more since I got pregnant. I should probably slow down a bit.

"no. I just dont want the baby to starve."

"youre already going to look fat and disgusting so why would you want to add more to that by eating too much?"

is my baby bump really that unattractive to him? "youre right. im sorry. I'll make sure to eat less from now on."

"good. I cant have you embarresing me when we go out."

mumbling under my breath I say, "but you never take me out of this damned house."

"what did you say?" he looks at me as if hes waiting for a response. I know that if I respond his reaction is oing to be ten times worse so being quiet is my best option.

"you're so ungrateful. all you do is sit around all day while I bust my ass off at work. do you know how hard its been picking up those extra hours at work?"

"..."

"are you going to say anything? do you not feel bad for burdening me with that pup?"

"its yours too."

"you dont think I know that? that why im working so hard."

"you wouldn't have to work so hard if you didn't make me quit my job at the bar." my words didn't came out all that strong, but I didn't sound scared shitless, so thats a win for me.

my heart stops as I see his plate flutter right next to my face. it only starts beating again when I hear the plate smash against the wall.

"I did you a favour, you would have gotten fired sooner or later, nobody wants a good for nothing omega. "

"I was good at my job."

"you? good at it? the only thing you'll ever be good for is keeping my dick warm inside that pretty little hole of yours."

He doesn't really mean that does he? He can't-he loves me, he tells me he loves me all the time.

"now, clean up this mess. Next time have dinner ready, when I get home."

I keep silent, afraid that the tears I'm holding back will finally run down my face if I even attempt to talk.

"well, what are you waiting for?"

My bones have turned to stone.

"fucking hell, yoongi." he says as he walks up to me and grabs me by the arm and lifts me over to where his shattered plate lays on the ground.

He pushes me down to the ground, not caring that shards of his plate are digging into my hands and knees.

"clean it up. You should do what I say, when I say it, if you don't want to get punished."

"I'll be better."

"yeah, let's hope so." I flinch when he slams a door shut - I'm assuming it's the one to our room.

I slowly transfer my weight to my knees. Looking at my hands, there isn't much blood but that's only because the shards of plate stuck in them are blocking the exitway.

Its okay, as long as I clean this mess up, these little cuts won't be a problem.

...

..

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. sorry for disappearing - shit happens - I'll try update more frequently.
> 
> jungkook will hopefully be making an appearance in the next chapter


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its been a while Im just going to give y'all a quick reminder that this fic covers serious topics such as rape and physical abuse. If you're uncomfortable when reading this fic, please go read something else.
> 
> Remember to read the tags!!

...

...................

....

..........................

................................

........

3 months later

Monday 11:00am

After the incident with the plate dohyung has been allowing me to go to the grocery store once a week on Mondays. 

So now, Mondays are my favourite days. 

I cant drive and dohyung says I cant use the bus because he doesn't trust other people driving me around so I walk. Its only a 20 minute walk so its not really a big deal. Its a bit hard with my pup weighing me down but I would never dare to complain, dohyung would never let me leave the house again.

Its only a short walk anyways.

Tuesday 9:00am

On Tusdays I sweep and mop the floors. it only takes me a few hours. I would be faster but this pup really weighs me down.

Wednesday 2:00pm

I finished making the beds and cleaning the windows a few hours ago and now I have nothing to do. It gets really boring sometimes.

I have no one to talk to but dohyung but he's never home.

I guess I just get so lonely sometimes.

I have my little pup in my stomach but he cant hear me yet. I've still got another few weeks before hes gonna come. 

Thursday 1:00pm

tick tock, tick tock, the mouse ran up the clock.

Thursdays are my days off. days off from what exactly? I don't really do anything.

On Thursdays, I watch the clock tick by, praying that a mouse will give me some form of entertainment and run up the clock.

Friday 5:00pm

On Fridays I make a big dinner because dohyung works during the weekend. He used to barely work and now he works non-stop. Its concerning but he does it so he can give our pup the best possible future.

I bet Namjoon doesn't care about Jin the way Dohyung cares for me.

I made his favourite - steak and mashed Potatoes. It's nothing too complicated but I still find it hard to make because my arms are rather weak so mashing the potatoes is hard.

The table is set and ready by 6:00pm. Now all I have to do is wait for him to come home.

7:00pm

8:00pm

9:00pm

I'm so hungry but if I eat without him, he'll get mad. 

10:00pm

Its not safe to starve myself. If I eat some of the potatoes he wont notice.

11:00pm

Maybe hes not coming home. Should I eat the small portion of steak on my plate or should I go to bed? He'll be mad either way so I may as well go to bed full.

11:30pm

Lying in bed I hear Dohyung open the door.

"Omega, heat up my food."

"why are you home so late?" then im hit with the smell of citrus and alcohol. "Have you been out drinking?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"were you with another omega?"

"Well it's not like I can get anything from you."

He was? He didnt even try to lie about it - how? why?

"Get up, And heat me up my dinner, I'm starving."

"why dont you go get that other omega to heat it up for you?"

"what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me what you said."

"...."

"you really want me to fuck you when you're carrying our pup?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Then go heat up my dinner"

"yes alpha."

I get up and rush out the room, ignoring the tears in my eyes. I gran his plate and put it in the microwave.

He's been cheating on me. Sleeping with some other omega. 

*beep beep*

I open the microwave, grab his plate of food and place it on the table.

"It's a bit dry." that's because its been it the microwave.

"how long?" I know its a bad idea but I just have to know.

"what?"

"How long have you been seeing other omegas since we've been together?"

"you're bringing this up again?"

"how long?"

"It's not a big did, I needed to relieve myself and you're pregnant."

I get up, I cant listen to this anymore. I cant, he cheated on me.

"where do you think you're going?"

I don't respond to him.

"Omega, get back here right now."

I don't even look back.

I hear his chair scratch across the floor as he stands and I run. I run into our room and close the door. I put all my weight against it as he bashes it, trying to get it open.

It doesn't take much effort to push the door open but that doesn't stop him from using lots of force which sends me flying into the wall with a thud and fall to the ground.

He's quick to pick me up and toss me onto the bed. "If you want to be fucked so bad then fine." he tugs at my pants. "stop struggling." he says as he holds my down by my throat. I keep thrashing my legs, kicking and screaming - anything that will get his heavy body off of me.

*slap* "shut the fuck up, I know you want it."

He puts his hands up my shirt and rubs my baby bump. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"we haven't done this in so long my pretty little omega.

He kisses up along my neck, sucking and leaving hickies. He moves up to my lips and starts kissing me. I almost throw up in his mouth.

In his moment of passion, I bring my knee up and kick him between his legs, causing him to bite down on my lip. he falls on me in pain and I use this moment to crawl out from under him. 

I know I'm just making it worse for myself but I cant let him rape me when I'm carrying his pup.

Crawling away from him, he grabs my ankle and pulls me back, causing to land on my stomach. I pull my leg out of his grasp and kick. I don't know where I hit him but I do and I scramble away, off of the bed and into the corner of the room.

I make myself as small as possible in the corner, waiting for his next punch or kick or something but it never comes. I look up and see that hes not moving.

"oh my god. I - Did I kill him? no, I couldn't of killed him, I, What do I do now?"

I walk over to him and check his pulse. He's still breathing.

He's going to kill me when he wakes up. I have to go. Jin, will help me. surely. I just need to get to jin and everything will be fine.

I put on my pants and walk out the room. 

I go into the nursery and grab the teddy we got him. He deserves to have something, even if its just a teddy.

I go by the door and put on my shoes. I don't have a coat of my own so I put on dohyungs. It reeks of his warm scent.

and I walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty busy with school so I haven't been able to write much but I've finally found some time to continue this story and I've even managed to write the next few chapters!!
> 
> sorry there was no kookie in this chapter but he'll show up eventually.
> 
> Thanks for staying with this story and I hope you all are doing well!


	8. Chapter 8

"Please, I'm friends with Jin. He'll want to see me."

"Not the first time I heard that one kid, now get lost,"

"I'm not a kid and I used to work here."

"I can see you're in pretty bad shape but I cant let you in.."

"please. I need to see Jin."

"I'll see what I can do. Just wait here."

"Thank you so much."

An all too familiar scent fills my nostrils.

"I thought you had run away from me little omega." His voice was deep, slightly deeper than it was before.

"My name isn't omega, Its yoongi."

"you're feisty today, yoongi. why don't you tell me where you've been?"

"why don't you just fuck off?" I turn around and he doesn't even look shocked to see my face. I know I've got blood down my chin and my lefts eyes swollen shut but he doesn't seem to care at all.

"Yoongi, is that really you?" came from behind me. Its been so long since I've heard his voice. I turn around and run into his arms.

"I've waited so long to see you again. What did he do to you? Do I need to call the police?"

"was it that dohyung guy?"

"It's really none of your business." I say to him before walking inside with jin.

It looks pretty much the same in here. except for the new worker behind the counter. I knew Jin would have to replace me but it hurts knowing that he was able to.

Jin leads me into Namjoons office, which is currently empty. Under the desk Jin pulls out a first aid kit.

"What have you been up to?" He asks me.

"Nothing, I've just been home."

"He locked you inside this whole time? that bastard."

"No, I wasnt locked inside, I could leave whenever I wanted."

"but did he tell you not to?"

"I - dont wanna talk about it right now hyung."

"Okay."

It's silent. Maybe I should have talked like Jin wanted. Will he get rid of me If dont? No, Jin would never do that. I hope.

"How have you and mr. kim been?"

"Namjoon. We've been good. We moved into a bigger house which is close to a really good school."

"are you?"

"no. we've been trying but no luck yet."

"I'm sure you'll get there soon. just dont give up."

"I wont. that alpha who was outside has been asking abut you."

"Has he?"

"yeah, He's been really worried. it's quite cute."

"I'm still with dohyung."

"You're going back?"

"I, well I'll have to. All of my stuff is there and well I live there."

"No. you don't need any of that stuff anymore. You can come stay with Joon and I. We'll help you get back on your feet. You can even start working here again if you want. Anything you need. Just please don't go back to him"

"okay. I wont."

"promise me you wont."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Now, hows the stomach?"

"Its fine. I think I'm about 3 months now."

"Has it only been three months? I would have sworn it was more. How about we book an appointment with the doctor to find out more information?"

"yeah. Okay. That would be nice."

"I'm gonna call Joonie and let him know, okay? Do you want anything or are you okay?"

"Water please."

"sure thing. I'll be back in a moment."

I cant believe I'm really back. I thought I would be stuck in that house forever. But here I am. 

Jin is far too kind for this world. I don't deserve him. I really don't. I shouldn't have come. I should've just kept my mouth shut. It's not like we're mated or anything. I'm such an awful person.

"here you are." Jin says as he passes me a glass of water. "Joonie is getting a bed ready for you and then he'll be on his way."

"Thank you."

"we can talk about it whenever you want."

I'm never talking about it with you. It's disgusting, I'm disgusting for letting him do that to me.

....

...

..

.

"Wow, its a nice house." it was warm and homey and everything anyone would ever want. the walls were a creamy colour and covered in picture and jins family and namjoons family and some paintings.

The floor was a dark brown looking wood. they had plants in almost every corner. the couch looks so soft I could sink in it and never find my way back out.

"Yoongi, your room is the second on the left. and the bathroom is directly across from it."

"Thank you." I feel like I'm imposing. Jin said I could stay but I cant help but feel like I'm a burden. He doesn't actually want me here, right? he cant, I don't do anything, I'm just so useless.

And what am I supposed to do with our pup? He can't grow up without a dad, right? That would be unfair to them. A pup deserves to have both of their parents. maybe I should go back. I'm making a big deal over nothing. He loves me and I'm being selfish.

The room Jin is allowing me to sleep in is very cozy looking. The dark wood floor is covered by a cream coloured carpet. There is a double bed in the middle of the room with at least 20 pillows. The curtains are currently closed but I cant wait to look at the view, so I open them.

I cant see much outside except for street lights. I take notice of my reflection in the window. My baby bump is huge. It hasn't been too long. I guess I'll know for certain how far along I am when I go to get my checkup done.

I didn't mean to drift to sleep. I really didn't but when my butt hit the soft bed I lost control oer my body and fell into a deep sleep.

.......

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update. I've almost finished writing this fic!!! 
> 
> Let's hope its a happy ending!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight violence towards the end, but only a little bit.

When I wake I forget where I am. I don't remember much from last night, except that Dohyung cheated on me.

How could he? He said he loved me and I loved him. I loved him so so very much. Doesn't he understand that I would have done everything for him? I did do everything for him. I left my job, I had sex with him, and I left all of my friends behind to be the perfect little omega for him. He didn't even care.

I was so stupid for believing that he loved me.

*knock Knock*

"Yoongi, are you awake? I've made breakfast, it's on the table."

I should get up.

I get out of bed, use the bathroom and go out to see Jin cleaning the kitchen.

"Morning, I'm glad you're up. There's a plate for you on the table."

"Thanks but let me help out in the kitchen first."

"nonsense, just have something to eat. We have a long day ahead of us."

I sit at the table. there's a cup of orange juice next to a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. It smells delicious.

It is. I haven't had something this good in ages. Whenever I eat its always cold.

"I'm glad you like it. When you're done, we're going to head out to the doctors and check up on your pup."

"I can do that myself I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother at all, I love kids and I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

I finish my plate and put it in the dishwasher. I get changed into something more presentable but I wasn't able to grab much so I still look a little shabby. 

Jin gets in the drivers seat and starts the car. Dohyung would never let me drive, he'd always say it's an alphas job. Jin is so lucky that he found Namjoon.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I never really though about it. Dohyung said it was his right as the alpha to name our pups."

"Thats total bullshit. We can grab lunch after and start brainstorming names. Do you know the gender?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise. Things would be better that way."

"Great! We get to brainstorm both girl and boy names."

It took a while. I didn't think Jin lived that far away from the local clinic.

"I decided it would be best if we went to the clinic in the town over. I thought it may be safer."

Jin walks into the clinic full of confidence. He walks straight up to the desk making eye contact with the office lady. 

"Hi, My name is Kim Seokjin and I booked an appointment for Min Yoongi."

"Hi Mr. Kim, I'll just check the system for your appointment... Okay, It looks like your doctor is a little behind schedule but shouldn't be too long. You can just take a seat in the waiting room and I'll call you up hen your doctors ready."

"Thank you."

we sit in those waiting room chairs with the plasticy cushions. I guess it make sense. they're much easier to clean that way.

"She was very nice, wasnt she."

"Yeah, she was."

"Min Yoongi."

A young looking women in a white coat called out my name. Jin and I both get up and follow her down the many hallways and into a small office.

"Hi yoongi, My name is Dr. Soo. It's very nice to meet you. If you could take a seat on the bed, we can do a quick scan and check up on your pup."

I do exactly as the doctor says, not wanting to disappoint her. 

"How many weeks are you yoongi?"

"I'm not sure, I think its been around 2 or 3 months."

"we can find out how far along you are."

the doctor takes out that gel stuff they put on stomachs. not sure what its called or how it works but I have heard that its cold.

"If you could lift up your shirt for me that would be great yoongi..Thank you. I'm going to put this on your stomach. I may be a little cold but we need it so we can see your baby on the scan. Are you wanting to know the gender?"

"no."

"okay. then you'll want to look away from the screen and I'll just have a quick look to make sure everything is normal."

It is cold but not quite as cold as I expected it to be.

"Everything from first glance looks to be normal."

she spends a few more minutes looking at the baby through the screen.

"I'll print out a photo and wrap it up for you so you can have a look after you've had the baby."

she goes for a minute a then comes back with the photo. She does a couple more checks to make sure I'm in good health for my pup. I found out that I was around 20 weeks into my pregnancy or about 5 months. Dr. Soo was nice, she didn't question the bruises on my face - didn't even blink an eye. Maybe it's normal for this to happen and the way Jin is treated is wrong.

This doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me. It's his own fault I left.

"Yoongi."

He should have at least hidden it better. Maybe if he took a shower before he came into the room, none of this would be happening.

"Yoongi? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I just need some rest. can we go for lunch another day?"

"Of course. I bet its been a very long day for you after all those checkups. Especially after the night you had."

We drive back to jins place. Namjoon is sitting in the lounge, eating some sort of pastry.

"Hello Joonie. How did your meeting go?"

"It went well. At this rate we will probably be able to open up another store in the next city over. we just have to renovate the building and hire some employees but nothing that should be too hard. How has your day been so far?"

"It's been good. Very long and stressful but good." Jin answered.

"How are you feeling Yoongi?"

"Good. I'm gonna go lie down, if you don't mind." yoongi said without looking up.

"Get some rest." Namjoon said.

"I'm gonna make something for you to eat for dinner yoongi. Namjoon and I have work in a few hours so we'll be out."

"Okay. Thank you."

I'm not tired enough to sleep. I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now.

I just wanna lie down and do nothing.

.....

....

[Jins POV, at the bar]

"Where is he?!"

The booming voice made the whole room go quiet. I turn and see it coming from the main bar, He's screaming at our bartender.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY OMEGA!?"

"Sir, I dont know who you're talking about, if you could-" jimin said a little shaken.

"I know hes here. Give him back to me and I wont hurt you." The man was leaning right over the counter, spitting his words out.

I walk up to the bar still keeping my distance from this man.

"excuse me sir, but you'll need to calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not leaving without my omega. Now give him back to me." This must be Dohyung. I cant let him get too close or he'll smell yoongi's scent on me. I should go get security or Joon.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He screams at me as he grabs me by my arm. He turns me around so I'm facing him.

"Sir, let me go, or I'll be forced to call the police."

"Is that?" He sniffs at my neck. shit. " where is he? I know you've seen him."

"I dont know-"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" his spit fly's right into my face as he shakes me back and forth.

"I dont know who you're talking about."

he throws me back causing me to land on the floor. He climbs on top of me and slaps me right across the face. I'm frozen in fear. my hearts racing and I think I'm going to die.

Suddenly his weight disappears and Joon is engulfing me in his arms. telling me thats it's okay and that he's sorry he didn't get there earlier.

"TELL ME WHERE MY OMEGA IS!! YOU THIEF!" the man screams as hes being pulled out of the building.

Joon brings me into his office and has me sitting on his lap in his chair. He's scenting me, trying to get me to calm down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so scared." I'm still shaking and my cheek hurts.

"We're going to up security. I'm not having any more angry alphas coming in here and hurting my staff. especially not my special Jinnie."

"How did yoongi bare that so long? He must be hurting so bad."

"He'll be okay, I promise. Lets close up early tonight and go home. Tomorrow I will sort everything out. This must be a safe environment for everyone."

We gave everyone a half hours warning that we would be closing. We made sure Jimin was able to get home safe. Then we made our way home.

When I walk inside, Yoongi looks shocked to see us back so early. he was putting his meal in the microwave. I walked right p to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Yoongi. I wish I had done more."

Yoongi just stood there confused and a little uncomfortable until he relaxed into his hyungs arms and hugged him back.

........

.....

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> What did you all think of this update??????
> 
> Have a good week and I'll see you at the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning that there is a small violent moment towards the end of the chapter that may be triggering to read so please be cautious of that.

It's been about two weeks since I've come to jins place. Every single day I think about going back. I really want to. More like I need to go back. He was all I had. The only one who cares enough to love me. 

But then I remember that citrus scent that stunk up the hole room. He cheated on me so clearly he doesn't love me.

I was so stupid to believe he did.

Despite thinking all that, I still want to see him. To have him hold me in his arms and tell me that he loves me.

But it will never happen.

...

...

.....

Jin didn't really want me to come back to the bar but I was so bored of being cooped up in the house I just had to get out.

He doesn't understand what it's like.

He only agreed if I promised to stay in Namjoons office the whole time. It wasn't what I first had in mind but I was glad to get out of the house.

His office is small and I'm rather bored. All I can think about is how close to home I am. Well, His house. It would only be a 30 minute walk. 

*click* The door to the office opened slowly and a tall looking boy walked in a shut it quietly and started to sneek towards namjoons desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Fuck. Shit, you shouldn't scare people like that. Wait, who are you?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that." He smelt like an omega, So I wasn't scared.

"Oh, Yeah. I'm Kim Taehyung. Im friends of Jimin the bar keeper and well, I'm Namjoons brother of course."

"Well what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just looking for the files he has on the cute looking bodyguard out front. He just hired him and my god I could let him eat me up."

"okay, Maybe you shouldn't go snooping through his stuff though."

"Nah, It's fine. He wont care as long as he doesn't find out. Oh and who are you by the way?"

"Yoongi. Im Jins friend."

"Nice to meet you yoongi. What do you say you help me find this file and then we go have a little fun?"

I'm relly not supposed to leave this office."ummm."

"come on. you gotta come have some fun with me. At least help me pick up the guy."

"Okay. but we cant take too long, else jin will worry."

"It's fine I'll send him a text later. He'll be totally cool about it."

"He wont but okay. Lets go have some fun."

"Yay, I have a feeling we're going to be best buds."

we look through all of namjoons cabinets and in his draws But we couldn't find the file anywhere. That is until we looked on his desk and saw it was sitting right there.

"You didn't check his desk?" I asked.

"No, I would have thought it would be tidy. Hyungs not the messy sort. Anyhow, lets go."

we sneak out quietly so nobody notices and as soon as we get outside we break into fits of laughter.

"I cant believe I'm doing this."

"you better start cause we're about to have the best time."

"Arent we just getting you some guy?"

"Yes but have you seen him? He is so good looking and his smile. You have to see his smile."

"why did you need his file?"

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't some criminal or something."

"okay."

we hide behind these two trash cans and watch the security guard. He doesn't do much. Just watches his phone until someone comes by and then he will ask for their ID and then let them in.

"Are you going to ask him?"

"Not today. I just want to watch him."

"Thats weird."

"No its not, just look at his smile when he talks to people."

I'm watching as he's talking to this one guy and he doesn't smile at all. 

"He's not very smiley."

"That's weird. Normally he's always so happy looking."

It all makes sense when the man he was talking to turns around with a grumpy look on his face but I'd remember that look anyone. I stand and whisper, "Dohyung."

"yoongi what are y-"

"You've finally decided to show your face huh?"

I'm shaking. I cant see myself but I can feel it.

"Too scared to talk? Lets go back home and we can sort it out there."

He walks up to me and put his hand on my stomach.

"Look at my little pup. I hope he's more behaved than you."

"who are you get away fr-" Dohyung pushes Taehyung back so he hits the floor.

"No, dohyung that's my friend. Please don't hurt him." I plead.

"Lets go." He puts his arm around my shoulder and starts leading me away. "I love you so much, you know that right. I was so sad when you left." His hand was squeezing the top of my bicep so hard.

"Please let go of me. It hurts."

"Excuse me sir, could you please remove your hands from him?"

I look up and see the alpha that keeps following me around.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I asked you to let go of him."

"He doesnt belong to you."

The alpha pulls out a gun and points it directly at dohyung.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?"

"Let yoongi go and you wont have to find out."

"He knows your name? What the hell? Fine Have him for all I care." he pushes me to the ground, "You've ruined a perfectly good relationship yoongi. I really did love you."

I start bawling instantly. He still loves me and that alpha has ruined everything for me.

"Yoongi, are you okay?" Taehyung shouted from behind me.

"Why did you do that? I was fine and then you had to ruin everything."

I screamed at the alpha, who was putting his gun away.

"I wasn't going to let you go with that filthy alpha. He's been coming in here no stop looking for you."

"Why is that any of your business? You know nothing about me."

"I work here. As security. Now let me escort you inside."

he offers me his hand.

"I can handle myself perfectly well."

I get up my self, ignoring the alphas hand. I don't need him for anything. I stomp my way back inside, ignoring anyone who even glances at me.

I sit grumpily in the same place I was at the beginning of the night - in namjoons office.

Taehyung walks in soon after me.

"You cant tell Jin who I saw tonight okay."

"Why, who even was he?"

"He's my ex and the father.."

"Oh."

"So you cant tell Jin okay? He would lose his mind."

"Okay, I wont but on one condition."

"what?"

"you be my friend."

"sure, I'd be glad to have you as a friend."

..................

...........

....

Chapter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update!!!  
> Til next time...

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an idea i had in my head, i wrote it and decided id share it and see if anyone likes it so...
> 
> thanks for reading! dont forget to comment your thoughts and leave kudos as it will help me update faster.


End file.
